The present invention relates to a therapy device and, more particularly, to a container for soaking an appendage.
Skin trauma is a serious and altering physical injury caused by damage to the skin or multiple layers of epithelial tissues. This can be in the form of cuts, burns, sickness or other injury. Arthritis is a form of joint disorder that involves inflammation of one or more joints. For relief, generally users may mix Epsom salt with water in a bowl and place their appendage within the bowl.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved device that relieves pain caused by arthritis and skin trauma.